Power Rangers: Super Legends
Power Rangers: Super Legends is a videogame released in 2007 to celebrate the 15th anniversary of Power Rangers. It was released for the Playstation 2 and PC, and a slightly different version was released for the Nintendo DS. It was announced for Gamecube but was later canceled, it never made it to the Wii either. Plot 'PlayStation 2, PC' A new character called the Omega Ranger (any connection to the Space Patrol Delta Ranger of the same title is unexplained) discovers that through unknown means Lord Zedd has reverted to his evil form. Zedd has discovered the Time Crystals that allow him to travel through time and form alliances with Ranger-foes of several different eras. The Omega Ranger is confined to the Hall of Legends, the repository of all Power Ranger history, and must enlist the help of other Power Rangers to defeat Zedd and save the universe. 'Nintendo DS' Gluto raids a laboratory and when Time Force is unable to apprehend him the Omega Ranger (the Original) travels through time with a special Omega Crystal to help capture the villain. However, Gluto shatters the crystal and transports him to the Hall of Legends which a collection of villains led by Emperor Gruumm is attempting to invade by finding the keys hidden in different eras of Ranger history. Playable Characters in Console Version * Operation Overdrive: Red Ranger, Black Ranger, Blue Ranger * Lost Galaxy: Red Ranger, Green Ranger, Blue Ranger * Power Rangers S.P.D.: Omega Ranger, Shadow Ranger, Red Ranger, Yellow Ranger * Wild Force: Red Ranger, Lunar Wolf Ranger * Ninja Storm: Crimson Thunder Ranger, Navy Thunder Ranger, Blue Wind Ranger, Green Samurai Ranger * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Red Ranger, Pink Ranger, Blue Ranger, Yellow Ranger Playable Characters in DS Version * Operation Overdrive: Red Ranger, Black Ranger * Lost Galaxy: Blue Ranger, Green Ranger * Time Force: Blue Ranger, Green Ranger * Power Rangers S.P.D: Red Ranger, Blue Ranger, Omega Ranger, Orange Ranger * Ninja Storm: Red Wind Ranger, Yellow Wind Ranger * Wild Force: Black Ranger, White Ranger * MMPR: Red Ranger, Pink Ranger The Mercury Ranger, Magna Defender, Green Samurai Ranger, Green MMPR Ranger and the spirits of Forever Red appear as non-playable helper characters. Characters Hall of Legends * Future Omega Ranger * Power Rangers: Wild Force **Cole Evans / Red Lion Ranger **Merrick Baliton / Lunar Wolf Ranger **White Tiger Ranger **Black Bison Ranger * Power Rangers: Operation Overdrive ** Mack Hartford / Red Overdrive Ranger ** Will Aston / Black Overdrive Ranger ** Dax Lo / Blue Overdrive Ranger ** Mercury Ranger * Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy ** Leo Corbett / Red Galaxy Ranger ** Damon Henderson / Green Galaxy Ranger ** Kai Chan / Blue Galaxy Ranger ** Magna Defender * Power Rangers: Ninja Storm ** Hunter Bradley / Crimson Thunder Ranger ** Blake Bradley / Navy Thunder Ranger ** Tori Hanson / Blue Wind Ranger ** Cameron Watanabe / Green Samurai Ranger ** Red Wind Ranger **Yellow Wind Ranger * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers ** Jason Lee Scott / Red Power Ranger ** Kimberly Ann Hart / Pink Power Ranger ** Trini Kwan / Yellow Power Ranger ** Billy Cranston / Blue Power Ranger * Power Rangers: S.P.D. ** S.P.D. Commander Anubis Cruger / S.P.D. Shadow Ranger ** Sam / S.P.D. Omega Ranger ** Jack Landors / S.P.D. Red Ranger ** Elizabeth Delgado / S.P.D. Yellow Ranger ** S.P.D. Blue Ranger ** Orange Ranger * Power Rangers: Time Force ** Blue Time Ranger **Green Time Ranger Zords *DriveMax Ultrazord *Galaxy Megazord *Thunderstorm Megazord * Megazord (MMPR) *Delta Command Megazord Villains *Galactic Overlord Zedd **Goldar ***Putty Patrollers *Moltor **Lava Lizards *Trakeena **Stingwingers *Gluto *Emperor Gruumm *Choobo **Kelzaks *Icthior **Krybots Cast (PlayStation 2 version) *Brain Donovan - Mighty Morphin Blue Ranger *Yuri Lowenthal - Mighty Morphin Red Ranger, S.P.D. Omega Ranger, Future Omega Ranger *David Lodge - Choobo, Moltor *Nolan North - Goldar, Overdrive Red Ranger *Darryl Kurylo - Overdrive Black Ranger, S.P.D. Shadow Ranger *Scott McShane - Crimson Thunder Ranger, S.P.D. Red Ranger *Keith Ferguson - Green Galaxy Ranger, Green Samurai Ranger *Kenn Michael - Navy Thunder Ranger *Wally Wingert - Icthior, Red Wild Force Ranger *Steven Blum - Lord Zedd, Lunar Wolf Ranger, S.P.D. HQ Security System *Kim Mai Guest - Mighty Morphin Pink Ranger, Trakeena, Blue Wind Ranger, S.P.D. Yellow Ranger *Eric Artell - Red Galaxy Ranger Trivia *The game marks an anniversary gathering of selectable Power Rangers from fifteen seasons of the series, from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers to Power Rangers Operation Overdrive, from Rangers to Megazords. There are 16 playable characters on the Nintendo DS and 21 on the PlayStation 2 and PC. *The game has been described as a blend of puzzle, action, and mission-based adventures ranging from one to two players. *Screencaps of the DS version revealed appearances by Zedd, and Gluto, as well as featuring locations such as Angel Grove and an "Ancient Ranger" temple. *Though it is considered to feature a team up of rangers from the last fifteen years, none of the Lightspeed Rescue, Time Force, Mystic Force, and In Space Rangers are not included into the games. Reception The game was panned by critics and fans. Photo Gallery (coming soon) Category:Video games Category:Mighty Morphin Category:Lost Galaxy Category:Ninja Storm Category:S.P.D. Category:Operation Overdrive Category:Merchandise